1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to avoid deadlock conditions between devices in a computing system and more specifically to removing a deadlock condition caused by queued requests that are transferred between devices in the computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current processing systems use conventional interfaces, such as PCI Express and HyperTransport to communicate between devices within the system. These protocols specify rules for transmitting requests between the different devices in order to prevent deadlock conditions. In some cases, one or more of the devices in the system do not adhere to the rules, and requests between different devices are blocked in a way that prevents the request from being processed, resulting in a deadlock condition.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for ending the deadlock condition to allow request processing to resume.